Chains That Bind
by JJbad
Summary: The word hung from her lips a second away from coming out, although she knew she could say it easily and stop him. The way he was moving, a bit slower, almost as if he was in pain, was one of the things that let her know it was close.


Chains That Bind

The word hung from her lips a second away from coming out, although she knew she could say it easily and stop him. The way he was moving, a bit slower, almost as if he was in pain, was one of the things that let her know it was close. The other thing, though the month was slightly different, yet it was here again. Was it coming sooner because of what he did? Was it because that desire wasn't sated? He tried once, twice, half a dozen times, but still nothing happened. No circumstances allowed him to cull it in the least. It came and went as it pleased. She knew that even if he did find what he longed for it wouldn't quite stop it. It would become more manageable and less intense for him having that anchor. An anchor that she knew wasn't capable of being.

He was an alpha: this was something that people could tell by watching him for any amount of time. The way he moved, acted, and commanded. He was pure intimidation and dominance wrapped in a single person. She had met other alphas when she was younger and the man, smaller at the time, still emitted a stronger aura than most people knew what to do with. He had other alphas cowering in fear of him even when he was nowhere near as big as he was now. His cool calculating gaze and stoicism helped him to coerce people into doing what he wanted. Those that thought he was just a big man with no intelligence were surprised to find themselves in traps so elaborately done that some would wonder what happened.

_Alphas_ she gave a wry smile as she thought of that word. Alphas were always an interesting breed that came in many forms. Of those forms she knew about she was only familiar with two of them, the most predominant of them. There was a group which was more intellectual based, who were more about using their mind as well as tricking, manipulating and deceiving. They were the masters of making people think, their will was their own. They were the ones who would smile at you while plotting your demise or lure you under their control. These were mainly subtle but no less of an alpha.

The other side of that field was the more traditional alpha the brute force; they were usually enhanced to display strength. They could be anywhere from taller to broader to more muscular then the average person. Just the basic things like lifting, running, and endurance. They were built to make people cower through the old tried-and-true method of force. These were the ones who walked down the street and you backed away. A flash of their eyes usually had people pissing themselves and running for cover. These were also more likely to take things to heart. They were the ones who always caused a fight and needed to prove their dominance. It made them easily swayed though; people who were not of that hierarchy would play on their ego. Some giving them impossible challenges, some telling them about another alpha's claim, some just outright giving them false information. The sway these had was due to strength, brutes they were.

He turned and again she felt the urge to speak even though his back was to her. She felt he was putting up a wall between them. If given the word he would do what she said without hesitation.

She was not of that hierarchy, no, and she wouldn't want to be either. There were some things that they did or went thought that she wouldn't want to be a part of. This thing that he had to deal with several times a year being a factor. Another being she wasn't born into it and despite what people thought you couldn't be drafted into the ranks as if it were a cult. Even if she was born into it she didn't think she would fall into a rank so easily. Some might consider her an alpha, and she always laughed at this, she wasn't in honesty. Beta would probably be where she would fit in the most comfortably. Even "_she_" would be a beta, regardless of how much that one love to command and control in a makeshift version of domination. If one watched it wasn't for fear of her, it was in fear of the man who was her protector.

The woman smiled as she let those thoughts cross her mind. If the other woman paid any attention to her surroundings, "_she'd"_ notice that the men who so easily fell behind her were never truly behind her. The big man would slowly inch his way forward in a noiseless manner if someone dared to have doubts about orders. The way he would flash his eyes to get them to tremble in fear if they were to be punished. Even those rare females were more likely to obey the big man over her. A small percentage of those male and females that followed seemed to be out of attraction for the man, it was only a few though.

As much as he screamed Alpha, he wasn't an Adonis, hell he was far from it. Adonis's were usually smaller leaner firmer. She had only met one man who she would deem a Adonis and that had been in passing, some playboy in a distant city, who she rather not get involved with. This man though he was huge, more like a giant, herculean. It was because of that size that most people tended to avoid him, and lust from people was few and far between. He absolutely towered over people now a day's standing well over 6 feet.

Although he was a blending of the two predominate alpha traits he never was truly cruel outside of situations that he could avoid it in. He would never force someone into doing something they didn't want, usually. Sometimes he would send people to their doom because of  
"_her_". He rarely spoke and when he spoke it was full of enough command no one dared question him, his orders were followed to the T, and always absolute. Plans that took so little time to form but were usually so well thought out it would have taken the normal person several months to come up with.

"I'll be gone for a few days," he said as he opened the door and made his way out, boots falling noiselessly. That was something that amazed her, how he was so big, but so quiet. It was an oxymoron she had yet to figure out. The man weighed over 300lbs he should _not_ be that silent. Even some others who were part of that chain of command didn't have the finesse the man had. It was laughable how they struggled at times where even she had to raise an eyebrow. She would hide those from "_her_" though since they still had a purpose and because they were not the best at stealth didn't mean they were disposable. They would often have other admirable traits that would be useful.

She stood up and ran a hand through her hair, long black strands falling past her shoulder. Walking to the mirror she gave herself a once over and nodded. She was dressed informally, and didn't look like she could be the leader of anything. If anyone were to see her they would think she was just an ordinary woman. The fact is that here in this city she would be well known so she had to get away. She had a goal in mind, something that would help her protector.

Opening the door the man had just left through she began her trek through the hallways and noticed as the men gave her a wave. They knew that she wasn't "_her_" and they were often grateful. She was the one who showed mercy, the one they came to with problems that they couldn't approach the big man for. They didn't even bother showing the 2nd in command as much respect as they shown her. The few women were often trying to get on her good side by one upping each other in her presence and she would usually smile and laugh at their antics. "_She_" wasn't as easily amused and would order them to do strict training regiments should she catch them. It seemed like a constant struggle for power between them.

The sound of keys rattling took her attention and she let her head find the source of the sound. A bearded man was taking a key ring with him as he walked through the hallways a look of seriousness and sadness on his face as he walked. Almost as if he was an execution about to carry a death sentence and she scowled at that. It wasn't that bad if she thought about it. It hurt the man considerably but he was always alive and the Beta would make sure that he ate even if he was locked up.

A slight flash of blue and a collectively deep inhale alerted her that it had come. She wasn't surprised though the man was usually better at sensing it, but while he thought she understood he went away for a few days, she knew the truth. He didn't go away in fact he never even left at all. He would go and seclude himself in a dark room in the bottom of their establishment and have the beta chain him to the wall. He would be there while the worst parts of his heat let its self out. She remembered he did this to protect him and the other betas around here. The thing was any one of them would answer the call of their alpha.

Their group was about 85% human and 15% of that more animalistic hierarchy. The fact that there was only one alpha here was laughable until someone really thought about it. The Alpha wasn't someone to trifle with. Those that dared were forcibly humiliated before being made to submit. They would then lose their alpha coloring and gain the color of a beta as well as being bound to the man who made them submit. It didn't affect them all though there were quite a few betas that followed their leader due to his presence and power. Alphas were a dime a dozen being the most common in the world with betas following shortly after that. There was a 3rd but those were so uncommon no one ever referred to them anymore.

She let her eyes go back to the bearded man who was walking down the path that lead to stairs that would lead to cells. He faded from view a second later and she recalled how they had met. It was during a time like this when the big man had been only 18 at the beta 16 that he had went into it early not detecting it and the beta had sense his distress and made himself known. It was there that the man had taken the beta in plain sight of anyone who was present on the street at the time.

That coupling lasted a week and after the first orgasm he had taken the beta into a more secluded spot and fucked him long and hard. She knew this not because she watched, no she waited an hr to see if something would happen. It didn't happen so she left. The man had found her that week and with him had come the beta. It was amazing how that act of need made the beta into a servant of the bigger man. Their relationship was downplayed often but if the large man needed anything the other wouldn't hesitate to do it, or act on his own in case of the man's best interest. She was often sad that the other man wasn't the others mate, he acted like it most times. He also wouldn't hesitate to be used again if the bigger man wanted that.

Knowing what she had to do she left. Walking the streets and hailing the first cab that came her way. She would have to go ahead and find him someone to help him. Even if it was only being in the room with him she'd find him someone that would be there. So she set out on her journey knowing chains that bound him to her.

End of Prologue

* * *

A/N: That's it for the prologue of this story. I'll be writing more of it by the end of this month or maybe before that, it all depends on the shuffle I have going on. If you're interested I have a tumblr which is on my profile at the top. Feel free to follow, bug, and ask questions. Feel free to Fav and comment this also. Love to hear from people. I don't mind flames. . . much. . . Don't make author beg!

Sorry no music for this chapter, I couldn't find a song to fit this.


End file.
